Unexpected Reaction
by xXIniXx
Summary: An Ginnys 17. Geburtstag haben ihre Eltern eine Überraschung für sie: Sie darf sich auf einer Besenausstellung einen neuen Besen aussuchen. Ginny ist begeistert, doch dieses Geschenk bleibt nicht die einzige Überraschung für sie an diesem Tag... GW/DM


_Hey ho leuts, ja hier is mal wieder was von mir, auch wenns "nur" n one shot is hoffe er gefällt euch. figuren und handlungsorte sind wie immer von JKR und ich verdien mit dem kram auch kein geld sondern mach das nur so aus vergnügen )_

_ich hoffe ihr könnt euch am ende zu nem kleinen review durchringen, dauert nit lang und muss ja auch nich lang sein, ein "gut" oder "naja, nich so mein ding" tuts auch ;) wär echt toll (auch unangemeldete können reviews hinterlassen)_

_so aber nun viel spaß beim lesen )  
_

**Unexpected Reaction**

Als Ginny Weasley an diesem Morgen verschlafen die Treppe zum Frühstück hinunterschlurfte, wusste sie noch nicht, dass ihre Eltern eine Überraschung für sie geplant hatten.

Sie öffnete die Küchentür und blieb gleich auf der Schwelle stehen, da ihr die gesamte Familie Weasley, sowie Harry und Hermione gegenüberstanden und nun begonnen, lauthals zu singen:

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ginny, happy birthday to you!"

„_Stimmt, da war irgendetwas!"_, lachte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen.

Mrs. Weasley stürmte auf Ginny zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Komm Ginny, Schatz, setz dich zu uns. Alles Gute zum 17.! Jetzt ist auch unser Küken volljährig. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht…"

Nachdem ihr alle gratuliert und ihre Geschenke überreicht hatten, setzten sie sich wieder und Mrs. Weasley ergriff noch einmal das Wort:

„Dein Dad und ich haben noch eine Überraschung für dich geplant. Arthur, möchtest du Ginny von unserem Geschenk erzählen?"

Mr. Weasley nickte erfreut.

„Also, Ginny. Wir haben uns überlegt, dass du ja nun in der Hausmannschaft für Gryffindor im Quidditch spielst und dringend einen neuen Besen brauchst. Und da man ja nicht alle Tage 17 wird haben wir seit längerem etwas gespart, um mit dir zu der Besenausstellung in London zu gehen, die dort heute und morgen stattfindet. Dort wirst du sicherlich einen Besen finden, der dir gefällt."

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen: Sie durfte sich einen neuen Besen aussuchen?! Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und rannte auf ihren Vater zu.

„Dad, ist das wirklich wahr? Ein neuer Besen? Und dann auch noch eine Besenausstellung? Danke, vielen Dank!"

xXx

Ginny hatte erfahren, dass auch Harry einen guten Teil zu diesem Geschenk beigesteuert hatte und bedankte sich auch bei ihm noch einmal herzlich.

Am späten Vormittag nahmen sie jeder nacheinander eine Hand voll Flohpulver und reisten so in die Winkelgasse, die vor Menschen zu platzen schien.

Zuerst waren sie bei Gringotts gewesen, weil Bill ein paar von seinen Arbeitskollegen begrüßen wollte und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley das angesparte Geld aus ihrem Verließ holen mussten.

Anschließend statteten sie Fred und George, die nach dem Frühstück sofort wieder zur Arbeit appariert waren, einen kleinen Besuch ab und deckten sich mit Leckerein und Scherzartikeln für die nächste Zeit sorgsam ein.

Und da sie schon einmal in der Winkelgasse waren, konnte Ginny auch gleich ihre Bücher und anderen Materialien für das nächste Schuljahr besorgen, denn die Eule mit der Bücherliste war gestern gekommen.

xXx

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie alle Einkäufe erledigt und Mr. Weasley apparierte mit den ganzen Tüten schnell nach Hause, damit sie die Ausstellung entspannt genießen konnten.

„Wo bleibt euer Vater nur?", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley genervt.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte dieser mit einem _Plopp_ auf.

„Endlich! Arthur, wir müssen nun wirklich los, sonst schaffen wir nicht mehr alles."

Die Ausstellung fand in einem Gebäude ziemlich am Ende der Winkelgasse statt und so brauchten sie eine Weile, bis sie da waren.

Als Ginny schließlich die große Halle betrat, war sie überwältigt. Hier war wirklich alles zu finden, was Borsten hatte und fliegen konnte.

xXx

Nach einer Weile hatten sich Ginny und ihre Eltern getrennt, weil Ginny der Meinung war, dass sie unter ihren kritischen Augen sowie so zu keiner Entscheidung kommen würde.

Als sie so durch die Reihen streifte und an vielen Besen vorbeigegangen war, die jeder seine eigenen Besonderheiten hatten, entdeckte sie jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatte: Draco Malfoy stand vor einer Vitrine, in der ein Feuerblitz eingeschlossen war und las die Beschreibung des Besens durch.

Ein Grinsen huschte der jungen Gryffindor übers Gesicht. Draco Malfoy interessierte sich also für einen Feuerblitz?

Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dem ehemaligen Slytherin halten sollte. Einerseits sah er einfach umwerfend aus, andererseits wusste er dies auch und zeigte dieses Wissen, wo er konnte. Er wusste genau, wie er bekam, was er wollte. Dennoch ging ein unverwechselbarer Charme von ihm aus.

Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für sie interessiert, geschweige denn, dass er sie überhaupt wahr genommen hätte. In der Schule war sie immer nur die schüchterne kleine Schwester ihrer sechs Brüder gewesen, doch das war sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er war einfach so eingebildet. Wäre er nicht so furchtbar auf sich selbst konzentriert, wäre er vielleicht sogar nett gewesen… aber so? Es müsste ihm mal jemand zeigen, dass er nicht immer den Ton angeben konnte und einfach immer alles bestimmen konnte.

Ginny riss ihren Blick von Malfoy los und ging an einigen alten Sauberwischs vorbei zu einem klassischen Modell, dem _Nimbus_, dem Vorläufer aller weiteren Nimbus-Modelle. Er war zu seiner Zeit ein Statussymbol gewesen und hatte durch seinen revolutionäre Technik und Verbesserung der Lenkung einen Maßstab für die heutigen Modelle gesetzt. Noch immer wurde nach diesem Modell produziert und neue Besen entwickelt. Es war eine Art Kopiervorlage, die seitdem zwar dutzendfach verbessert und optimiert worden war, dennoch durch ihre simple Genialität Geschichte geschrieben hatte.

„Du hast Geschmack – hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Weasley!", hörte sie eine Stimme schräg hinter ihr tönen.

Blitzartig drehte sie sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Das war ihre Chance. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und sagte stattdessen:

„Da gibt es wohl so einiges, was du nicht von mir erwarten würdest, Malfoy!"

Verwirrt sah er sie an, woraufhin sie grinsend einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. Entschlossen und immer noch lächelnd nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem Malfoy Ginnys Kuss nach einer Sekunde irritiert erwidert hatte, löste sie sich nach einer Weile von ihm und drehte sich, nun über das ganze Gesicht grinsend, von ihm weg.

Als sie ihrer Mutter, die gerade vor ihr aufgetaucht war, erklärte, dass sie sich für ein neueres Modell des _Kehrfox_ entschieden hatte, hörte sie, nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung, wie Malfoy fassungslos murmelte:

„_Das_ hätte ich _wirklich_ nicht von dir erwartet…"

* * *

_das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wie oben schon gesagt - das kleine blaue knöpfchen wartet darauf von euch angeklickt zu werden ;)_

_ini _


End file.
